La vérité
by Vemaria
Summary: On ne dit pas souvent la vérité quand on compte une histoire. Moi je jure de ne dire rien que la vérité sur vos personnages préférés !
1. Chapter 1: PEUPLE DE GRELUCHE

_**Mini fic en attendant de pouvoir poster la suite de "Pas facile la vie !".**_

 _ **Ceci est bien évidemment à prendre au second degré, ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux ! Je ne vise personne étant donnée que moi-même j'ai toujours rêvée de me mettre avec l'un de ces personnages donc déridez-vous les amies :) !**_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages cités appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 _ **Bonne lecture ~**_

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE: ÉCOUTEZ PEUPLE DE GRELUCHES !**

Après avoir rencontrée plusieurs personnes -filles- totalement rêveuse, je me suis dit qu'il était de mon devoir de vous informer que vous n'avez aucune chance de pouvoir vous mettre en couple avec qui que ce soit dans cette liste ! Allons, allons ! Asseyez-vous confortablement sur votre canapé/lit/chaise -barrez la mention inutile- et lisez la vérité !

Non, Trafalgar Law ne deviendra pas le mec tout mignon, jaloux et protecteur.

Il ne va pas non plus se déclarer. Il ne va pas _non plus_ vous révéler son passé sous le prétexte qu'il vous aime. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne vous aime pas.

Eustass Kidd est cruel, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il vous accepte dans son équipage et encore moins en tant que compagne. Il ne va pas vous laisser en vie si vous lancez une vanne douteuse sur son look.

Sanji est un pirate. Certes un coureur de jupon mais un pirate. Il aime juste les jolies femmes -avec une grosse poitrine- et n'est pas prêt à entamer une quelconque relation avec la fille d'un poissonnier -vous-.

Luffy est tellement con qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait un père. Alors savoir copuler et être mature ça passe à la trappe. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, il restera le mec innocent qui a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Ne vous imaginez pas une histoire avec Marco. Vous voulez que je vous rappelle qu'il est très vieux ? Comment vous allez expliquer ça à votre chiard plus tard ? Honte assurée. Savoir que son père devait avoir 30 ans quand sa mère est née, c'est chaud.

 _Non_ , vous n'êtes _pas_ la fille _ou_ petite-fille de Barbe Blanche. Et vous ne serez pas _non plus_ en couple avec Portgas D. Ace. Vous vous faites du mal.

Hein ? Quoi ? Vous aimez Dracule Mihawk ? _Abandonnez_. Vous n'avez _aucune_ chance. Comment ça je ne _peux pas_ savoir ? Hahahaha. Vous êtes drôle dîtes donc ! Après si vous voulez vous prendre un râteau en pleine face par le mec le plus glauque au monde, c'est votre choix.

Bepo n'est pas inoffensif. Bepo est un pirate je vous le rappel. Un pirate qui a peut-être une prime très basse et qui est un ours qui s'excuse à tout bout de champs mais un pirate quand même. Il pratique quand même les arts martiaux et il est le second du Chirurgien de la mort. Bonne chance pour lui faire un câlin, je suis de tout cœur contre vous.

Roronoa Zoro ne pense qu'à se battre, boire et dormir. Il n'a pas le temps de batifoler avec vous. Et puis je dis ça je dis rien mais je **_pense_** qu'il est gay. Je pense seulement hein ? ***chuchote*** Comment ça y'a des greluches qui chialent ? Mais c'est qu'elles me pompent le dard ces connes.

Hum, hum. Reprenons.

Laissez Ace tranquille svp. Non pas que je l'aime, au contraire, mais c'est qu'on me menace de me trancher la jugulaire si je ne dis pas du bien de lui donc entre dire du bien de Monsieur-Je-Me-Fais-Aimer-De-Tout-Le-Monde et avoir la gorge tranchée, le choix est vite fait. Je tiens à rester encore en vie pendant quelques années encore.

Comment pouvez vous aimer Ussop ..? Personnellement, je l'adore pour son humour et sa classe ***kof, kof*** et puis il a un côté intelligent quand on réfléchit bien ***re kof, kof*** mais pas en amour... En plus il est déjà dans la ligne de mire d'une fille gentille et canon qui plus est. Donc aucune chance, après vous pouvez toujours mentir hein ! Mais ça passera pas, parole de c*******.

Je pense avoir tout dit. Peut-être que si je croise d'autres filles débiles qui rêvent de mâle sexy ***re re kof, kof*** je vous préviendrai à nouveau que la vie n'est pas toute rose -et que vous n'avez aucune chance-.


	2. Chapter 2: TOUJOURS PEUPLE DE GRELUCHE

**Deuxième** **chapitre très court mais que j'ai aimée réaliser :)**

 **Ceci est bien évidemment à prendre au second degré, ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux ! Je ne vise personne étant donnée que moi-même j'ai toujours rêvée de me mettre avec l'un de ces personnages donc déridez-vous les amies :) !**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ **Tous les personnages cités appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. **-Quand tu fais copier/collé-**

 _ **Bonne lecture ~**_

* * *

Bon, je reviens étant donné toutes les absurdités que j'ai pu entendre en même pas 5 jours.

Je suis là pour vous remettre les idées en place les filles ! Allez, Allez ! Asseyez-vous sur votre canapé/Lit/chaise et lisez la vérité !

Expliquez-moi votre délire sur Shanks les filles ? Comme dit avec Barbe Blanche dans le dernier chapitre, vous n'êtes pas _non plus_ la fille du Roux. Niet. Nada. Et il ne sera pas ému quand il saura que vous êtes sa prétendue fille. Je pense plutôt que sa mort par crise cardiaque en entendant de telles absurdités sera relatée dans le journal en gros titre sur toutes les pages. Sans oublier que Luffy le saura et que donc il sera déprimé et aura, sûrement des idées suicidaires. En résumé, avec vos conneries, vous mettez le manga en _**péril**_. Donc Stop. Ah et une dernière chose, vous n'allez pas vous marier avec Ace.

NoOoOoOoOoOn ! Doflamingo ne deviendra _jamais_ docile ! Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Il... est sadique.. et... puis voilà. En fait j'avais dans l'intention de vous énumérer tous ses défauts mais en fait nan il en a pas. En plus qui dit grande main, dit grande teu- ARRÊTEZ DE REPEINDRE LES MURS LES FILLES, LE ROUGE C'EST PAS BEAU.

Non les filles il ne vous montrera jamais ses yeux et commencez pas à vous imaginer des délires en mode "Wouaw Doffy t'as de trop beaux yeux, tu ne devrais pas les cacher avec ces hideuses lunettes ***cœur**cœur*cœur*** ". De un il ne vous montrera pas son visage en totalité, parce qu'il ne vous connait pas. De deux, ses lunettes sont hypra classe et pour finir, qu'on se le dise, il a pas de sourcil donc je pense sincèrement que sans ses lunettes il serait **TO-TA-LE-MENT** laid. Voilà c'est dit. Ah oui et en passant, arrêtez de le faire passer pour un pédophile. Non mais parce que penser qu'il pourrait coucher avec une nana de votre gabarit qui a moins de 17 ans, croyez moi c'est vraiment avoir prit une belle dose de drogue la veille avec des petites racailles -ou petits branleurs- !

Laissez Crocodile en dehors de vos niaiseries de licorne. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire sur le personnage à part ça.

Pauvre homme qu'est Rob Lucci d'être tombé sur des esprits pervers et malsains... Il doit sûrement être en train de préparer un plan afin de vous exterminer vu tout le changement que vous prodiguez à son caractère. Nan mais sérieux ! Il est sadique, beau mais sadique. Il s'en branle totalement de vous. Tiens, d'ailleurs j'ai un message de sa part adressez à vous les filles !

"Chères femelles hystériques,

Veuillez arrêter _de suite_ de me rendre niais à souhait ou vous risquerez fortement de voir votre sang ou celui d'un proche repeindre un mur quelconque.

Cordialement le tout puissant Rob Lucci."

Voilà. Maintenant j'espère ne plus à avoir de faire des chapitre débiles qui brisent vos rêves de Mary-Sue.


End file.
